


The Angel and His Spells

by SimplyAmaryllis



Series: Praying can be its own kind of magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor (i think?), M/M, Minor Character Death, Not sticking to timelines properly (Supernatural), Oneshot, Romance, let me know if i missed any important tags!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyAmaryllis/pseuds/SimplyAmaryllis
Summary: Companion Piece to Spells and His Angel. Can be read alone.Gabriel decided to indulge his curiosity when he heard a young man called Harry Potter praying.He's definitely glad he did.





	The Angel and His Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So here we finally have it – the companion piece to Spells and His Angel. I really enjoyed writing this, it was fun to attempt to add a Gabriel-esque feel to the fic. Most of it is just Gabriel’s perspective on the events of SHA, but there are a couple of added bits so I hope you enjoy!!  
> ALSO, IT HAS BEEN MADE AWARE TO ME THAT THERE ARE POSSIBLE MISUNDERSTANDINGS THAT MAY OCCUR REGARDING THE AGES OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. ALL ROMANCE OCCURS ONCE HARRY HAS BECOME OF AGE IN WIZARDING SOCIEY. ACCORDING TO THIS STORY, HARRY IS 16 IN 5TH YEAR, TURNING 17 OVER SUMMER.  
> Now, sorry for that addition! I hope you enjoy the story, and please can I receive no more hate about this misunderstanding?

It was an ordinary day in the life of the Arch-Angel Gabriel. Also meaning he was happily messing with the lives of mere mortals. Nothing too serious; just the odd set of missing keys, some occasional hallucinations about mermaids, getting someone high and sending them to rave with the trolls for a night. Little things. That was when he heard it: 

“Hey, uh, Gabriel?” 

Now, this wasn’t particularly unusual for the Arch-angel. He was, after all, the most famous of them all thanks to the bible blabbering on about him. Lots of people prayed to him for guidance. But this voice was strong pushing past the others without being annoying. Huh. Intrigued, Gabriel decided to forget his current victim in favour of tuning in to the prayer.

“Um, so I really needed someone to vent to. It’s selfish, but it prevents me from hurting my friends, so it’s worth it. Basically, I’m having a really stressful year, and I don’t know how to cope with it. Dumbledore – my headmaster – is ignoring me. That sounds really vain – it’s not, at least I don’t think it is. He is kinda a mentor for me you see. And now I’m having these freaky visions and he won’t help me understand the-”

Visions? Awesome, a crazy person! On top of that, they’re a teenager with mentor issues. Gabriel grinned, it was shaping up to be quite an interesting one. Without really thinking on it, the Angel decided to drop in on the poor insane adolescent.

Upon arriving with a flutter, the young man had stopped his prayer to look around with apparent confusion, before settling and turning to back to sit with his feet up on the sofa. The confused look quickly turned startled when they locked eyes. He had very green eyes, the angel noted. Very, very green. And ugly round glasses, but to each their own he supposed. Gabriel grinned at the dark-haired boy from his perch on the arm of the sofa, watching as the teen whipped out a wooden stick.

Ooh, a wizard! The plot thickens!

Before the wizard attempted anything pointless, like casting a spell on him, he plucked the wand from his hand (and really, that was too easy! The teen should really be careful or someday someone could steal his wand) and started twirling it playfully.

“Hey!”

He was disappointed when his perfectly polite and friendly greeting was met with suspicion, “…Who are you?”

His grin stretched with amusement over the situation. God, did he love tormenting humans! Harmlessly, of course. Unless it’s the Winchesters, however. Hurting them was fun, on occasion. And okay, that sounds harsh, but they’re very annoying…

Blinking, he focused back on the young man, Harry Potter, his mind supplied, “Isn’t it obvious? You were just talking to me and it sounded juicy, so I thought I’d pop in for a proper natter!”

Harry gaped at him disbelievingly, “You’re Gabriel. As in the Angel?”

“Arch-Angel, if you want to be picky.” He replied snottily.

“How can I believe you?”

Stunned into silence, the Arch-angel gaped at the younger man. Yeah, woopie he’s a wizard. But he just appeared in front of him with no sign of apparition! And he knew he was praying! Ugh, humans. “I just appeared in front of you!” He spoke with incredulity. Then a smirk slid onto his face. Serves the know-it-all wizard that’s praying to beings he doesn’t believe in. “Fine, if you don’t want to talk, I can go!”

With that, he was gone. Well, sort of. He was still present in the room, just not visible or detectable to the young wizard. He watched as the young wizard gazed at the spot he’d been previously perched, before sighing heavily and closing his eyes. Gabriel smirked as the teen appeared to realise that, yes, Gabriel still had his wand. The wizard visibly started to panic, flopping back onto the sofa with an air of stressed resignation. Appearing behind the wizard on the sofa, Gabriel held back his laughter as he presented the wand to the wizard, who still had his eyes closed.

“Easy there! Don’t want to make your eye sight any worse!” The angel sing-songed when Harry nearly poked his eye out on his own wand. All he received in response was a grumble as the other turned to face him.

“So how does this work? Do I just talk and you listen and nod?” The teen asked.

The Angel took a moment to think, before nodding, “Yeah, pretty much, Spells.”

“Spells?” Harry queried.

“Well, if I’m going to be your agony aunt, I need to call you something!” The angel quipped cheerfully. 

The young man flushed causing a smirk to grow on Gabriel’s face. He loved it when humans squirmed. “Oh, uh, I’m Har-“

“Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived yada yada… I know – Angel, remember.” The smirk persisted. Of course he knew who he was. Truth be told, he knows pretty much all the facts of the teen’s life. But he called for help, so Gabriel had turned up to listen to the gory details anyway. 

“What’s with the stupid nickname then?”

“Hey! It’s not stupid!” The Angel replied with a pout. Mean little wizard. It’s not stupid, “And don’t worry, it’s affectionate.”

Harry just rolled his eyes, “I suppose it could be worse…”

Gabe clapped his hands excitedly. Not only did he just find an awesome nickname for the wizard sat in front of him, but he got to hear some gossip too. This was turning into a good day. Following this, he slipped off the sofa arm onto the seat and settled down. He may as well get comfy, he felt like he’d be here for a while, “So what was it that you wanted to talk about?”

It turned out that getting comfortable was a smart idea, seeing as they were sat there for a number of hours. But Gabe didn’t mind, it was actually kinda interesting. The teen wasn’t typically smart, but he was life-smart. He knew what was what, but apparently his time at the school they were currently hidden in was still full of misfortunes. Gabe couldn’t help but be proud of the raven-haired wizard who seemed to walk into trouble every other day. That was a trait that he could get with!

The wizard was quite likeable, Gabe thought. They ended up talking past the mentally appointed Therapy slot, and the angel couldn’t suppress the urge to make the other laugh, finding that if he left small details out (such as the more… lethal pranks he had pulled) they seemed to share a similar humour. But soon enough, Harry had to head back to his dorms so Gabe popped out after stating with his signature (if he said so himself) smirk:

“If you need to talk again, just call!”

#############################

It was just shy of three weeks when the angel next sensed significant distress from Harry Potter. He appeared, invisible, in what appeared to be the teens dorm room as Harry stormed in and fell back on his mattress. Following him, Gabriel sat at the foot of the bed. The older male frowned as he observed the other, seeing the way he clenched his jaw and held back the tears. The concern grew when the younger hit at his bed in an attempt to control the anger and the magic that was flickering in the air, visible only through his angel powers.

“Ugh! She’s such a –“

“Bitch?” Gabriel interrupted, allowing himself to become visible to Harry, causing said teen to startle. He smiled slightly to himself, making people jump is fun!

“Yeah…” Harry sighed. Gabe felt the tense magic in the air dissipate with the sigh.

“Whilst, from what I have seen, this is a commonly used description of the toad, I get the feeling that there’s something especially infuriating that she has done this time?” He recalled from their last conversation that the horrid woman was attempting to control the school, and what the students learnt. That meant generally making a nuisance of herself, and not in the fun way. She was just damned annoying.

He got a small smile from Harry as he replied, “She banned me from playing quidditch and confiscated my broom…” Bitch indeed. Despite only having met him twice, Gabriel liked the wizard. And when he liked someone, he felt personally offended when they were treated less than well. This required punishment. And if anyone was qualified to dole out punishment for this, it was him!

A plan started to form in his head and a cheery smile formed to match as he looked back up at the dark-haired male. “You should go and eat some dinner, Harry. Wouldn’t want you to waste away. Plus, you might just have a nice time…”

All he got was a quizzical look before he popped out of the room and into the great hall to scheme and wait. When dinner started shortly after, Gabe was ready. Sucking on a sweet he’d grabbed from home, he grinned and sidled up to the head table. He made sure to keep invisible. In an ideal world, he would totally showcase his talents and pretend to be a student, but he couldn’t be bothered with having some uppity school teacher lecturing him about the ‘immature and irresponsible behaviour he was displaying’. He knew perfectly well what he was doing, that’s what made it fun!

When he reached the head table, he gently formed his illusion, watching it spread over all of those in the hall. This allowed the room to witness Umbitch’s stew snarling at her in protest (stews have feelings too, Gabe chuckled to himself) and her hair cycling through the rainbow with every mouthful. Whilst harmless, especially for the angel, it did the trick in annoying the toad-woman hybrid so much that she turned as pink as her clothes (clashing horribly with her puke-green hair). Looking around at the room, he grinned at the sniggering students, finding Harry easily in the crowd. Mission accomplished, the angel congratulated himself at Harry’s grin.

################

When an alarm went off in his apartment, Gabe instantly sat up from the sofa where he’d been watching some random reality show (they are great for petty drama!) and stormed over to source. Sat on his bedside table was a shiny alarm clock that was ringing with a loud and rather annoying urgency. Gabe grimaced, it could only mean one thing really – Harry was in a bad way.

You see, having known the teen for around 3 months now, he had become attached to the little wizard. He certainly didn’t lack drama in his life, and like Gabe was being somewhat forced into an argument he had no role in. So sue him, he had put a monitoring system on the wizard. How else was he meant to keep track of the emotional turmoil that was the dark-haired teens life?

He quickly popped over to where Harry was located, finding himself in the boy’s dorm. His somewhat concerned figure snapped instantly to attention when a hoarse, painful scream came from Harry’s bed. The angel walked over with a powerful stride, finding the teen on his knees next to his four poster with tears streaking down his face and a clear look of anguish contorting his features.

“Spells? Can you hear me? Spells?” It wasn’t often that Gabe was this concerned. Especially for a mortal. But something about this young man – for no child could acknowledge pain in this way – brought out a strong need to protect. Gabe shrugged internally – who cares? He likes the wizard and that is certainly enough for him, he’s never been the type of angel to overthink or worry. 

Returning to the current issue, he gently lifted the teen up onto the bed, letting him curl into a ball of sadness. “He’s gone, Gabriel. He’s gone.” Ah, okay. This is because of his Godfather, Sirius Black. 

He should have known really, but sometimes emotions such as grief really confused him. Speaking of, how the Hell does he respond?

“I know…” That’ll do. Good work. At least his tone made him sound sympathetic and not just confused!

Suddenly his shirt – luckily not his favourite – was grabbed by Harry, who then proceeded to haul him forward onto the bed, “Can’t you do something? You’re an Arch-Angel! Surely you should be able to bring him back? Please! Please Gabriel, bring him back! I need him! He’s my Godfather! I only just got him back!”

Regret welled up in him. He literally couldn’t do a thing. “Spells, you know it doesn’t work like that. I’m sorry, but Sirius is gone. If it helps, he’s with your parents. But I can’t bring him back.” The uncomfortable feeling only grew when Harry started crying once more, flopping down onto Gabe in a clear request for contact and support. Gabriel could feel the younger man’s whole body convulse with the tears. He just let him get it all out. It was healthy, to cry. Gabe knew that much. After the worst of it was done, he decided it was time to let the green-haired teen rest. Lifting him up, he moved the covers back before laying the other back down. As he did so, Harry looked up at him with a complex expression. He appeared unwilling to let go of Gabe’s shirt, too. So the angel gave him an accepting look before shifting to a comfier t-shirt and joggers and settling into the bed next to Harry. It wasn’t long until Harry was asleep.

 

#################

As with most things he did, it was a completely spontaneous decision to show Harry his home. He’d been stood in the young man’s room watching him write a letter to his friends when he decided. He’s been spending a lot of time with Harry since the school term had ended. At first it was because the dark-haired teen was lonely and mourning. But he couldn’t exactly use that as a reason anymore. Now he just went because Harry was funny and kind and generally good company.

They had been flirting recently, Gabe was very aware of that. He liked the wizard. And so he flirted. He loved complimenting Harry on one thing or another and receiving comments and blushes in return depending on the other’s mood. He especially enjoyed that Harry flirted back. So when he had arrived that day to find Harry writing at his desk, he didn’t even attempt to resist the urge to curl his arms around the slender shoulders to peak at what was being written. He similarly didn’t push down the warmth he felt when he saw Harry’s sweet grin as he told his friends about Gabe. It felt good. It felt natural.

And when Harry had finished writing and turned to him asking, “What do you want to do today?”, he didn’t bother thinking too much about his reply.

“Well I was thinking I could show you my home?”

“Heaven?” Do you know what he also didn’t hold back? The amused smirk at the puzzled expression the wizard wore. What? He’s still Gabriel (read: a dick).

“No, I meant my place in America. I don’t really go to Heaven often. Too much drama. Did you know that Angels are like, the biggest drama queens?” Not that he didn’t like drama. It’s just, there’s ‘you stole my boyfriend, so I want to smack a bitch’ drama and there’s ‘Dad decided to cast my brother out and start an argument that could lead to the death of all humanity’ drama.

“I’d never of guessed.” Harry muttered sarcastically. Rude. “Sure. I’d like to see where you go when you’re not being my Agony Aunt.”

Happily Gabriel jumped off the young man’s bed and bounced over to Harry. Upon arrival, he wrapped his arms (perhaps a tad tighter than necessary) around him and whispered into his ear, “Hold on tight Spells.” Then bam. Home.

He watched as Harry opened his eyes – which must have fallen closed during their travels – and realised they had already arrived. Then a charming blush started to spread across his cheeks as he took in the way they were wrapped around each other. Gabe felt the arms circling his neck tighten ever-so-slightly as they met gazes. He had to admit that Harry had very gorgeous green eyes. They were very emotive too, something the Angel really liked about him. He tightened his arms in response to the other, but apparently all that seemed to do was pull the wizards attention away from him. Damn it. He wanted to look at Harry’s face more.

Instead he resigned himself to watching as the other appraised the room. He watched as the dark-haired teen stepped further into his living room with an obviously unconscious pulling at the corners of his lips. He liked it. That knowledge made Gabriel stupidly proud. He sidled up behind the younger with the intent of grabbing his waist and making him jump, but instead he himself was surprised when Harry turned so they were almost chest to chest.

“Harry…” He smiled and took hold of his hand. In response, the wizard grabbed his shoulder gently, pulling them even closer together. Gabriel couldn’t help but look at Harry’s pretty pink lips as the shorter tried to steady himself. They were very close. And they looked very soft. Then Harry gasped, and those lovely lips parted ever so slightly. Gabriel darted his eyes up to meet Harry’s. reflected back at him was a happiness that once again resulted in the Angel doing something spontaneous and completely uncontended. He kissed him.

Much to his excitement Harry instantly responded in kind, their lips massaging against each other with a sweet pressure that fit their relationship well. Supportive, gentle, but with a fair share of energy, excitement and just them. Then Harry pulled back with a smile and a gasp of air.

“Spells, I’m gonna be blunt here -”

“What’s new?” Was the response. Once again, Rude. He grinned, happy that they were still acting the same.

“I really like you. And not in a ‘you’re okay kid’ kinda way but in an ‘I want to kiss you, and date you, and do unspeakable things to you’ way.” Y’know, if that wasn’t obvious from the kiss. But it needed to be said. There was no way he was having any misunderstandings here!

The wizard blushed at hearing that, and Gabriel just knew that the other was thinking about all those many brilliant unspeakable things. He didn’t blame him. They’re very nice to think about.

“I like you too, in that way…”

Gabe beamed. He was very much looking forward to carrying out all those plans he had mentioned to Harry. Just as he was about to tell the wizard just that, someone decided to bang on his front door instead. Ugh. A frown fell onto his face as he pulled away from the green-eyed individual and stomped over to the door.

When he got there, he wrenched it open only to find – surprise, surprise – the Winchesters and their pet angel.

“If this isn’t important, I am gonna smite you for interrupting my evening!”

“Smite? Only Father can smite huma-” Castiel responded with confusion. Once again, ugh.

“You know what I meant Castiel!” Luckily, when said angel was about to respond, most likely to say that he did not in fact understand, the tall Winchester decided to cut him off.

“We need to know where we can find Balthasar. He has information that we’re after, and last we heard, you know of his location.” Always so matter-of-fact. You’d almost get the impression that little Sammy didn’t like him!

“Is that all?” Gabe will not stomp his foot. He will not throw a tantrum. “Sasquatch, I have half a mind to just shut the door on you!” But sadly, there was a very big part of him that knew he’d not get a moment of peace if he didn’t help. It was a lot less painful to just run with it. “Ok, stay there whilst I go and do something quickly.” He sighed.

Turning back to Harry, he grabbed his hand and directed what he hoped was an apologetic look as he pulled him into the kitchen, “It seems our talk is going to have to wait. I’ll take you back to Surrey, but I will be over later when this is all sorted. Ok with you?”

The dark-haired teen nodded, luckily not appearing too put out. The angel then pressed forward to peck the younger on the lips, happy to be able to do so freely. It didn’t take long for the both of them to lose track of their surroundings, too busy enjoying the new sensations and experiences they were sharing.

“What the Hell?” Gabriel really wished he could smite people right now.

“What’s wrong Dean?” He questioned irritably, “I’m just kissing my I-don’t-know-what-we-are-yet-as-you-interrupted-the-conversation.” The quip did it’s job in both irritating Dean further and making the wizard still in his arms chuckle quietly.

“You said you were doing something important!” The older Winchester grouched.

“Yeah, I’m taking this gorgeous guy home! Be back in a minute!” Then the couple were in Harry’s room again.

 

#########################

“Okay, boys! Let’s get this over with so my day has some hope of redemption.” Gabriel announced when he got back to his living room. Sadly, the trio stood in his home didn’t seem to understand that fully.

“Who was that?” Dean asked brusquely.

“And there goes the chance of saving my day.” He sighed, “He’s someone important to me. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“He knows you’re an angel? You travelled with him, he must do.” Sam took his turn, and in doing so answered his own question. Out of the three, Sam was his favourite. At least he was useful and did the work so Gabe didn’t have to. 

“But he can’t know!” Castiel weighed in. “Gabriel, you know we are not permitted to tell mortals about us!” The arch-angel raised his eyebrow at the hypocrisy of the statement. Unsurprisingly, Castiel did not see it, and just stared back with a serious look.

“I am not going to just give you his identity so you can validate my decisions like I’ve always hoped and dreamt you would. He’s important to me. That’s enough.”

That would shut them up. They always hated sarcasm when they were being serious. Then Castiel frowned. Shit.

“His name is Harry James Potter, a wizard from Surrey, England. Currently considered to be the one that will kill-” Castiel intoned. Heaven and its ‘Angel Radio’, as the Winchesters called it. Isn’t it wonderful?

“A wizard? What the Hell, Gabriel? You’re making out with some freak that sold their soul, who is apparently planning to kill someone too!” Dean growled.

Said Angel sighed. “He’s a wizard, natural born. No soul selling. And in terms of the killing, it’s not really any of your business, but as Castiel was about to say he is being forced into killing a man who has split his soul into several pieces.”

Dean didn’t really have a response to that. Good. Sam on the other hand…

“Natural Born? How can we not know about them? I can understand the general population not being aware, but we hunt all kinds of beings. Surely we would have come across them by now?”

“Key word being ‘hunted’ there Sammy-boy.” And he was meant to be the intelligent one? “They aren’t stupid. They tend to keep away from those who might be aiming to kill them.” He gave a pointed look. Sam shot him his unimpressed look.

“Well, at least give us some information! Some books?”

“No. The information isn’t mine to give away.”

“We can’t just go by what you say. Since when have you been honest with us?” Dean groused.

He decided to ignore that. “Either way, Harry is going to be here. Meaning that, considering you lack the ability to leave me alone, you will probably barge in on us again. Live with it and don’t try to kill, maim, or even vaguely threaten him!”

Castiel stared blankly, Dean grumbled and Sam looked slightly thoughtful. Good. They understood the message.

“Right then, now that’s settled, we can now discuss how I’m not gonna tell you where Balthy is.”

 

#########################

Meeting Harry’s friends, Ron and Hermione, was enlightening. Of course, he knew all about them beforehand. He was an Angel. On top of that, he was dating on of the most reckless wizards to ever have existed. So sue him for making sure to check up on them. But even so, meeting them and watching for their reactions to the relationship was all types of fun.

Apparently, the fact that Harry had given them less than an hour’s warning about both their relationship and his Heavenly powers did not stop Hermione from forming a surprisingly insightful list of questions. It also didn’t stop Ron from taking on the role of protective friend. But it was nice to see the three interact. It was obvious from the get go that they melded in a way that was rare among even best friends. Harry was a lucky sod! And that’s not even including Gabriel’s own magnificent presence in the other’s life.

 

####################

When Harry finished the year at Hogwarts, it was happily agreed upon by the pair that he would stay with Gabriel in America for the first few weeks before heading to the burrow. Gabriel wanted to show Harry the world that he had been deprived by everyone else, but Harry insisted that he was content with taking it slow. He wanted to see the world, but not just a glance. He wanted to explore. Gabe liked that – it was something he’d never actually thought to do. The world had never been too exciting for the Angel. It was more the people (and messing with them) that kept his attention. But Harry somehow made it interesting.

So they spent a few weeks in LA, learning the little alleys and small dingy cafes across the city. It was pretty fun actually. Gabe enjoyed having someone there, although this is the first someone to mean this much to him.

That was quick to end when Harry headed back to England. Gabriel made sure to visit, but also to allow time for the other to be with his friends. And he was also very careful to block out the Angel Radio in relation to Harry. Of course, if anything bad happened then he didn’t know. But those teeny tiny details were left. Harry should have the choice of whether to tell him.

Even so, he didn’t need any angelic powers to work out that something had happened since his last visit. The young wizard’s jaw was set with determination. Gabe just hoped that if it was a ridiculous scheme, he was involved too.

“Hey, Spells.” He waved. Then he leant over and gave the other a quick peck.

“Hey Gabe.” He was quiet for a moment. “I need to find the horcruxes.”

“Okay. How?” Harry looked up surprised. 

“You’re okay with that?”

“Spells, I like to think I know you fairly well by this point. Meaning that I am well aware of how stubborn you are.” The green-eyed teen released a breath he had apparently been holding, and gave the older a small grin.

“I knew I kept you around for a reason!” Again, he paused. “Also, we were wondering if you could help? I know you usually keep out of this sort of thing, but we, I, would like you around.”

“You know what Spells? It’s a good thing you’re complex is of the saving-people variety. Father knows that humanity would likely be doomed if you were a bad little wizard. I’ll help.”

The next few minutes following his acquiescence were almost entirely made up of Harry peppering kisses on his lips and smothering him in hugs. Gabriel had no complaints.

Then the hunt began.

 

########################

The moment that Voldemort collapsed on the floor of the great hall was the moment that Gabriel felt like he could breathe again.

He had felt helpless when his Spells had made him promise to not interfere. But he did. Not only was this what was prophesised, it was what Harry wanted. But the helplessness stuck even so. It was there when his Spells marched off into the forest to face the evil wizard. When his Spells battled for the lives that truthfully, Gabriel would give up to have Harry safe. When he felt his Spells’ spirit dance around the end of life and the beginning of more. Was it selfish that he was ecstatic when Harry didn’t reach that ‘something more’ yet?

Watching the 18-year-old fall into his friend’s arms with relief, he couldn’t help but crow out with happiness. His Spells was free.

 

########################

“Done!” 

“Ugh, finally!” The Angel groaned as he flopped down onto the bed facing the dark-haired male.

“You have nothing to complain about. You did barely anything!”

“I told you where to put things! It’s hard work.” Gabriel insisted. Harry just glared playfully.

“I’m sorry. You must be very tired.” He sassed. It seemed he was rubbing off on the younger male. Speaking of rubbing off…

“I am! Although, I will put it out there that I am not too tired for… certain fun activities such as breaking in our flat!” Cue cheeky but charming grin.

The wizard rolled his eyes.

“Come here.” He pressed his lips firmly against the other’s. The warm pressure was perfect after a long day integrating their stuff. Gabe was now an official roommate, and boyfriend, of the Saviour of the Wizarding World. Woohoo!

He leant forward, pressing more little kisses against the younger’s lips. It didn’t take long for it to become deeper, hotter. He felt fingers weave into his hair, and with a firm but gentle grip Harry pulled him over and on top as thighs came to rest around his waist. Getting the hint, Gabe gently started to rock his hips against the ones below him, the breathy sigh that Harry let out spurring him on.

“Hello?”

Startled, he pulled back and rolled onto the bed next to the equally shocked green-eyed male. At the end of the bed stood-

“Castiel.” He should totally be in the deepest reaches of Hell right now. But a few years being subjected to Gabriel’s pettiest pranks would have to do. “Do you know what privacy is?”

“Of course. It is a state in which one is not observed or disturbed by other people.” He stated with a really kinda adorable look of confusion on his face that Gabriel really really wanted to smack off. He was not allowed to be cute right now, or ever for that matter, but especially not now. Goddamn oblivious angels.

“If that’s the case why don’t you give us some?” 

“We need your help. There’s a demon uprising in Wisconsin.” Ugh why??

“Aww, can’t you, Sasquatch and lickle Deanikins deal with it on your own?”

The stare tm was all he got. He really wished he could ignore the plea, but apparently as much as he had worn off on Harry, the reverse had occurred and he had caught some helping-people feelings. It’s a good thing that his wizard was so worth the less desirable side effects. Standing up, he straightened his clothes and shoved some candy into a pocket before turning to Harry.

“Love you Spells.” He said and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you too Gabe. I’ll see you later.”

 

#######################

It took a few years before the pair noticed that Harry wasn’t aging. It took a few more to work out that he was the Master of Death. They had bad days, where they argued, or Gabe had to help Harry as he relived his youth. There were awful days when Harry had to attend the funerals of his friends and peers, who had aged and lived and died. But with those days there were good ones, where they got to explore the world street by street. They met many people and helped a few more. The amazing days were there too, like the day that the pair realised that, as the Master of Death, Harry could visit Heaven of his own will. He could meet his Parents. See Hermione and Ron, when they got there too. Or the day that, on Gabriel’s insistence, they sent a couples Christmas card to all their friends (including the Winchesters, begrudgingly) that displayed Gabriel looking like the cat that got the cream and Harry watching him with laughter in his eyes. 

As cheesy as it sounded, Gabriel loved and supported Harry through all of it. And Harry did exactly the same back.


End file.
